Violated
by AmbrosaNorth
Summary: Tweek has had possibly the worst possible life. He has been Raped, Assaulted, Kidnapped, Abused, And has been bullied his entire life. He has been in about 10 foster homes, none of them lasted more than a year. What'll happen when he moves to South Park with a new foster home? (CraigxTweek Creek Is on Wattpad @AmbrosaNorthR Who is me)
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8511562056d2f6ef4f4a4cf7c733a50"It's been 10 years since I joined this foster system. I was about 4 years old when my mother died, Then my father became abusive. The school found out and now I'm in foster care. All of them have been the same, Abusive, controlling, and Careless. I don't expect this one to be any different./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08129885f2332eff49d36cdfae95d1c6"I look out the window scanning the snow covered town. There are teenagers and children everywhere; They seem so happy. I wish I had friends like that, but I can't go anywhere without getting beat up because I'm a stuttering spaz and that will never change./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52fc60ca6b6b0b8cca510132295fed82"We eventually pull up to a light brown house that seems to be two stories tall and I let out a muffled sigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dba28c93a04d5220ad59f8433d3145e1""We are here," Bill says as he gets out of the car./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a68f1ede3e54f66f201252384aa481af"I roll my eyes. "Yay," I say sarcastically while opening the car door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f369a26c5785d43193e1f63583ec5fab""Tweek this one will be different," Bill says for the fifth time today, opening the trunk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b81065c08b372b10119f3ef4efb5677b"I let out a sigh before closing the door and walking towards the back of the car. "You said that the last eight places," I say grabbing my suitcase from the trunk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7db6155f104bdf947923c3542a2bd84""Tweek, You know I'll never purposefully put you in harm's way. You just need to give this one a try." He says closing the Trunk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22b98a67a2958d8f5ec6ce93ae01eba2"I roll my eyes. "Dude you and I have known each other long enough to know that I will never have a permanent home." I sigh. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9abfb8525c17af0ec1cc547f14c7e187"He looks at me; his eyes full of sorrow, "Dude you know that I'm working on getting custody of you, but it's gonna take some time. This is just temporary."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8430078b78766861360e53f397f33e0"I roll my eyes. "It's been three years Bill. I know you care and all, but People like me don't get their happy endings." I say looking down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2492a615cfce2e003c7b4e799994328b""I promised you that I would take care of you Tweek. I'm going to get custody of you eventually." He elbows my arm slightly. "Besides, the people here throw awesome parties!" He says trying happily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89f6579b180e24ab6bb43fb28fbb8b7c"I glare at him, remembering the last party I went to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b79b762ac23f6729471b6bccfde99e4e"He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Oh yeah... I forgot about last time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd88468ca310e0b07a909ee2f35ad564"I nod and start walking towards the house. I hear laughter and look over to see Two boys next door, One was on the ground holding his arm and the other was laughing his ass off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="221c39383b4ef79a4e23093a3be5441e"I couldn't see the one laughing that well, I just knew he was fat and wore red with a blue hat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bc59945960db9f9a40d7056690032bb"I had a better view of the boy on the ground who had raven hair and a blue jacket. I'm assuming his hat flew off when he fell because there was a blue chullo hat on the ground next to his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de5166b303c953307930e590627c1221"He quickly picked his hat up and put it back on his head. He stood up and shoved the fat boy. "Fuck you Cartman." He said just loud enough for me to hear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24afba3c8b89fa906ee3ebd1d93d1adf"I Pointed at them. "I never said that the kids are good." He says a bit loud, defensively putting his hands up. I laughed slightly and continued walking towards the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68a7f19a0bd5db4d72504a3f6d80c6d2""Go ahead Tweek. They aren't gonna bite." He said, giving me a reassuring smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e06d51da26b19800bc13f3b501e6e219"I glared at him again and pulled up my sleeve to show him the scars from last time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="646770e6388ced2c46c418fd724040c3""Those people were crazy though! I didn't want you to go with them in the first place, but the boss said it was the best place. They were seriously mental!" He shouts in defense./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29fbf38ad23569b9c4f6709c53fd210c"I burst out laughing. "You know maybe if you smiled more than you would actually make friends other than me." He said gesturing towards the boys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73b50a5cec981527ab3255fbb6e1718f""Never! I could smile all I want, but that won't hide the fact that I'm a paranoid spaz, not to mention the stuttering." I say rolling my eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="349e2ca98b595afe39fe2e13e6d6b404""You need to stop thinking like that. You're the best person I've ever met Tweek! Your strong, Brave, Kind, and let's not forget about Mike." I roll my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b7edd342be0aebfd19ae8c3606785a5""You say that because you have to. You literally get paid to make me feel better." I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a18ad8525a78ee39aee7b3c46e8d82e2"He sighs in defeat. "Fine, now knock on the door."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b681a9b931ae4ab6278d2d86c40900c5"I sigh and hesitantly knock on the door. We wait about a minute before the door swung open. I woman with hazel hair and a blue dress stood in the doorway with a huge smile on her face./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A woman with hazel hair and a blue dress stood in the doorway with a huge smile on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh, you must be Tweek! I'm so excited you're here! Come in." She said moving out of the way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Bill went in first and I followed behind. The house was gorgeous. They had reddish brown Carpeting and light green walls. A couple paintings hung on the walls, and there were a few windows with brown curtains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She walked into the front room and sat on the yellow couch. Bill and I followed. Bill sat down, but I kept standing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You can sit if you want sweetie." She said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I Shook my head, "No thanks Umm.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She smiled, "You can call me Karen if you want."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" I nodded. "Okay, Karen."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Bill and Karen were talking about I don't know what. I just kinda stood there looking around. The house was bigger than it appeared from outside. On the bottom floor, from what I could see, had a dining room, Kitchen, Family room, bathroom, and office. When you walked in you saw the staircase, and I noticed there was a hidden door to a room or cupboard under the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"This place is going to suck. I think to myself. Karen seems nice, but I haven't met her husband yet and they are always nice until Bill leaves. Once he leaves she will probably wave him off then shove me into that cupboard under the stairs, starve me, Torture me when they get drunk or high, or just because why the hell not. They'll then send me off to school where I'll get beat up and they blame me for being a paranoid, spazzy, worthless, child and beat me close to death just to shove me back into the cupboard and wait for me to die. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I keep thinking like this until my thoughts are interrupted by Karen's voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Follow me, Hun, I'll show you to your room."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I looked up and she was heading towards the stairs. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Bill. He gave a reassuring smile and nodded. I looked back over to the woman and followed her suspiciously. Probably going to take me to a room tell me how she is going to kill me and my room is really the cupboard and not to say anything to Bill. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I followed her up the stairs that lead to a decently sized hallway, three doors on one side, two on the other, and then at the very end, there was a bathroom. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She opened the door closest to the stairs and gestured me to go inside. I hesitantly walked in and looked around. The walls were a dark green with brown carpeting. There was a queen sized bed in the corner. The frame was sort of fancy, but not too fancy, and the bedding was a light yellow, almost white. There was a large window with yellow curtains at the center of the wall. I could see a huge tree on the outside of it. There was also a bay window on the other wall facing the street. There was a desk next to it with a laptop and a couple books on it. There was a dark oak door in the corner. I'm assuming it was the closet. There was a bookshelf next to the door. It was filled with books. There was a few bean bags in the corner too. One blue, one green, one red, and one purple. I've never been in a room this nice before and frankly I am scared to touch anything. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We thought that we'd give you this room because it gives you a lot of room, and we know that you'll probably want some space for a while," Karen said walking towards the dark oak door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We weren't sure about color wise, or what you'd be interested in so we stayed back on decorating the walls, and we can always change some stuff."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I felt a smile form on my face. I wanted to hug her, but I didn't want to seem too happy. After all, this is probably to make me trust them or it's some trick. She opened the door quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We did do something for you though. Come on." She said a bright smile on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I followed her into the closet despite my better judgment. Once I entered the closet my jaw dropped. It was a walk-in closet that could be another room entirely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""This is your closet, but we thought that you'd like to have a place for you and your friends to hang out, so..." she smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She pressed down on one of the shelves and a rope fell from the ceiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""How'd you do that?!" I asked shocked. She smiled and pulled the rope where a rope ladder fell from an opening in the ceiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" My friend likes to make secret entrances for pretty much anything, so I asked her to make one to the attic for you. Come on." She said climbing up into the attic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I followed hesitantly behind. When we got to the top a light turned on, motion censored I'm assuming. I looked around and was shocked. This was awesome./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"There was a Huge TV on a shelf in one corner with a small Green couch in front of it with a red and a yellow bean bag on each side. The flooring was wood, but there was a red carpet by the TV. A video game system and a movie system sat on a coffee table between the couch and TV. On the other side of the couch, I saw a round table sitting next to a mini fridge. There was a round window above the TV and a book stand with movies, CD's, and books on it. On the other side of the attic, a small radio resting on a piano and next to the piano was a guitar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" So? What do you think?" Karen asked with slight hope in her tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I-it's Awesome!" I say walking towards the Piano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I haven't played one in forever, but I would love to learn again. Just as I sat on the Leather bench Bill climbed up the ladder into the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I gotta get going, kid. You gonna be okay?" Bill asks looking towards me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I nod and he climbs back down, About a minute later I heard his car pull away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh by the way! I have my friend and her son coming by soon. She needs a last minute sitter and I told her I'd watch him for a while. It's only gonna be a week though. I'll tell him to leave you alone if you want." She said shyly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I knew she thought I'd be mad, but I honestly wasn't. I'm still shocked about the room, closet, and attic, not to mention she hasn't tried to kill me yet. Something about this woman has me off. She has a... comforting feel to her if that's the right word. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ok Karen, I'll be up here," I say, Standing up to check out some of the books. She nodded and went down the ladder, which had been pulled up to the ceiling of the attic once she reached the bottom. /p 


End file.
